


Frost Girl

by FreakyAmyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: not sure yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyAmyy/pseuds/FreakyAmyy
Summary: A child Loki's without knowledge; a princess of Jotunheim by the king's choice; a lieutenant Laufey's by skill; an object to keep the peace too fragile to work without supportsThis is the story of the girl who has always been half goddess, half hell.





	1. like she's my own

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written when I was ... like 12? I dunno anymore. But I am continuing it now (finally - hopefully) so yeah ... I think I'm gonna put a marker where it is from around now. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy. I didn't rewrite what I had so yeah ... sorry

"Hel? HEL!" Loki, the god of lies and mischief shouted, running around in the small hut his first wife had lived in. now she was dead for 2 years and had left him a young girl. Even if the girl would only be 10 years in Midgardian-measurement she already looked like a 14-year-old. Loki didn't know how this worked since he and her mother - from what he knew - both had aged normally. But she could be some kind of special goddess so he didn't really question it.

Now however, the girl was nowhere to be seen. The God sighed and shouted again for the girl. Hel - if you thought about it, her name was the best way to describe her. Cold hearted, clever and quick minded even if she had an affinity for games. Just like you would imagine the devil. Loki chuckled at the thought - she loved games just as much as he loved them. But the god could never admit this and so continued searching for his little girl. He had to bring her away. The few days he was away and the single days he had spent with her since her birth was something the Allfather would never notice. But he couldn't take care of her now. So he decided to ask an old ... friend - if you would describe him as such - to take her in and make sure nothing would connect the two after.

While her father searched for her the girl was hiding under the stairs, giggling quietly. He had said they would visit an old friend of him and to do something with him was always fun. But his tone of voice had implied that it would be a very serious meeting which also meant they shouldn't be late. Which she didn't really approve in since it wasn't any fun.

"Hel! come here now!" Loki growled, his patience snapping. The girl jumped up, quickly running down. She had blue skin and red eyes. Her father had told her it was because of her mother's bloodline. But she had never seen her mother's skin blue even the slightest. But she quickly forgot about it off and stops before her father, smiling brightly "I'm here dad!" Loki frowns again but smiles after no time "okay Hel. Now you listen carefully okay?" The girl nods and looks up to him through two big eyes - one red and the other one blind and white.  
Loki sighs but smiles at her "Okay so the friend of mine we're going to doesn't like games. So none of them there. And I'm gonna leave you there for a while so please be nice to him." The girl's eyes widen more "You're gonna leave me there? But why? I mean I know mother's dead since I'm the one who killed her but you could look after me! And and ..."

The girl got silenced by her father with his finger over her lips. "Don't. I can't look after you Hel. Now come we have to go."  
Hel nods and straightens her back, letting the expression of worry fall and just looks like nothing is happening at all. her father grins a bit and puts one arm around her shoulder before quietly whispering a spell so a gate to Jotunheim appears.

"No Father NO!" The girl screams at the god. Her before expressionless face was now stained with fear and betrayal. Loki sighed and smiled at her loving "I'm sorry Hel. But I have to ..." With that, he tapped at her forehead and the girl fell back in the arms of Laufey - king of Jotunheim.  
"I thank you, old friend." Loki bowed before the king who held his only daughter in his big arms. "Oh no Loki. I lost my own child once I won't let you lose yours just like that. Odin doesn't understand something like this. Now go! I'll look after her and care for her like she's my own."


	2. Thor, no, stop!

The girl stood behind the throne with a face which showed no emotion, while her hands slowly waved around before her and her finger described complex movements. The magic that happened before the throne amused all the Giants which were with the King on the celebration of the girl's 200th year with them. Even without a father or mother and no memory of her past, she was a diamond for Laufey. And he had protected her from every single one of the giants. 

Hel smirked slightly and ended the show she had performed with an explosion of colors in the middle of the room. Of course, she could stand in mid of all her magic and dance to the music that the wind produced when he flowed through the ice of Jotunheim but she didn't like it. Appart from that she was smaller than the most Jotuns, her left eye was white from blindness and her left body half had a darker shade of blue on it. Even if Laufey, who always had been like a father to her, said she was absolutely beautiful she still looked different.   
Now how could a child like her have learned the magic she showed? Laufey had just for her let some of the priests find every single book about Magic they had in the undergrounds of the temples which were built in the young years of their king's lifetime.

"Hel." The King says quietly but his voice still echoed through the hall. The girl turns to him and bows "Yes my king?" She says, her voice even quieter than the king's. Laufey smirks and motions her to sit on the armrest of his throne. It was something she had done for years and Hel just smiles polite, bowing slightly again and resting where he had shown her to. 

After all the festivities the girl just wanted to get home and sleep. As she told Laufey her wish, he just chuckled and nodded, letting her leave the palace. Hel walked out of the great hall through a door behind the throne, which led her to the fields of ice that were her home. 

Hel smiled and listened to the wind's song, quietly humming to it. Her life to now had been ... interesting to say at last. She had lived like a princess - which Laufey actually said she was. He had declared her as the princess of Jotunheim just after 100 years she had been there.   
And after that, it wasn't that bad. She had more freedom, even if it came together with frostgiants asking for her hand just to be king after Laufey grew too old. Well, she either killed them or made them to slaves inside the palace. She didn't need slaves in her own home, the magic she had learned over the years helped her enough and for some things even more than any slave could. 

She continued to sing quietly with the wind and walked to the entrance of a house from outside appearing as if it was just created out of ice. Hel chuckled at the thought of Laufey's face when he had seen it the first time. But it was her home and hers alone. Still singing she walked inside and lit the fire in the middle of the one room in which she lived. There was a second one in the basement in which she practiced, but now Hela just wanted to sleep. She continued to sing as she undressed from the heavy dress she had to wear on festal occasions like the one of today. Hel let the dress fall on the floor and stepped out of it, her bare form just covered by the white undergarments. She walked over to the cupboard next to the kitchen and pulled out a simple white nightgown, which Laufey had presented and given to her just days after her arrival. The fabric didn't show the centuries at all - since she had looked after it that well and used her magic on all her clothes, simply for the comfort. 

As she was fully dressed in her nightgown and had put away her dress from the day, the girl walked to the mattress of fur, laying down on it. She didn't really feel the cold in the darker side of her body - which was odd since her other side sometimes felt colder than it should for a normal frostgiant. Since this happened, Hel slept on that side to provide it with more heat. But now she was tired. As the princess, she looked over the guards around the borders of their land, which would require her to be at the borders in the morning. So Hel fell asleep pretty quickly - which was normal after such a day as the day was. 

\----elsewhere---  
"Thor, no, stop. I know that look."


	3. Run back home little princess

The next day came faster than expected. Hel had a connection to her own magic walls she had made around the lands of Jotun, and as someone entered the lands she woke up from her sleep. "fuck ..." Hel whispered and jumped out of her bed, quickly slipped out of her nightgown and into the armor she normally wore. With a snap of her fingers, she stood beside the king which has already left the palace and waited for the intruders.   
"Hela. Stay here until they intend to hurt one of us." Laufey said quietly and the girl nodded, stepping back more into the shadows. The king looked forward to the figures which appeared between the falling snow. Asgardians ...

"Where are they?" The only female warrior spoke. Thor smirked at Siff's question. "Hiding, as cowards always do." The Asgardian Prince said. Laufey growled quietly and his voice echoed through the ice lands as he spoke. "You came a long way to die, Asgardians."   
"I am Thor Odinson" Hel's breath hitched. She had heard story's about Odin from Laufey, and she had never ever liked the so-called 'Allfather'. Now there was his spawn, standing in the lands of her people. How dare he.

"We know who you are." Laufey spoke again, his voice calming the girl a bit and she smirked. Oh, this is gonna be awesome. Maybe they would try to fight - which would prove how dumb Asgardians are - or they would go and she could see how weak these so-called gods were. Oh, how she looked forward to this. 

"How did your people get into Asgard?" The Odinspawn spoke again. Hela growled quietly, something she did when she was angry. Oh no nobody of them had ever walked into Asgard. Well if, she didn't know. And that infuriated her even more than that. Laufey could make decisions without telling her - that was not to question. But something like marching into Asgard would at least require a little bit of her magic!

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." So what? Did one of his servants help them? Hela didn't think that any of them would possess enough magic for that. Maybe a soldier? A guard? Well, she will ask Laufey after the Asgardians left.  
"Do NOT dishonor my fathers name with your lies!" Oh that let Hela snap. Not fully, because that would mean a blade at the Odinspawn's neck, but nearly. Laufey on the other hand growled and walked into the sight of Thor and his companions.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Oh yes, Hela knew the story behind this. Laufey had dreams about the night his only child was stolen. And she always calmed his dreams with memories of her - which worked. Most of the time.  
"And why have you come here? To make peace?" Hela nearly laughed. No, this was a warrior. Never would he make peace. But Laufey knew that, of course.

"You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy. Trying to prove himself a man." Hela growled quietly again, as the Jotuns stepped out of the shadow, surrounding the Asgardian intruders. But the Odinspawn just wouldn't stop talking and talking and talking.   
"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Hel nearly laughed again at the Asgardian's words. Mockery? It was the truth, and her magic could tell that even from her hiding spot. She made a sign toward one of the Jotuns and they let their weapons appear. It was the natural magic they possessed over the ice - nothing she could not do. 

Loki quickly stepped forward, whispering into his brother's ear. He could feel the magic around him, he could feel that there was a greater threat that the warriors or even Laufey. "Thor. Stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Of course Thro didn't listen. Stupid oaf. "Know your place brother." Was all he answered and slightly pushed Loki away. 

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey looked ... sad. A sight that Hel could barely hold without snapping completely. "I do ... Go now, when I still allow it!" Laufey stepped fully forward, out of the shadows. Hela smirked. Yes her king was indeed intimidating when he used his full voice when the echo came back and was made greater by the ice. 

"We will accept your most grateful offer." The dark-haired spoke. Hela was curious. How could he stand against the Odinspawn? Was he maybe one himself? But the bigger, blond-haired one seemed to not approve. Well, a fight it will be then. Hela wouldn't complain if it ended in them just leaving, but she just needed a little action for once.   
Laufey growled quietly and there could be something with a 'brother' inside of it be heard from the obviously younger one of them. Both Asgardians turned around to their companions and made a few steps.

"Run back home little princess" Was all Laufey said, and Hel knew it would get more interesting. It was a joke and the king made it often when he told the story again and again of how Odin defeated the Jotuns. He always called Odin a queen, because he was so protective over his shining armor and the Asgardians always wanted gold to make their halls look more wonderful. Hela laughed quietly as she thought of it.

"Damn." Was the only word heard, before everything went fast. Too fast to fully process what was happening. The Odinspawn turned around and slapped a hammer against the king's chest. Hela screamed and splashed forward, out of the shadows, with a dagger appearing in her hand and green ropes binding the blond-head down on the ground.   
Hela growled as she fell down onto the Asgardian, her dagger at his throat. She had snapped the moment he threatened to hurt the king - and did.


	4. The sickening light of Bifrost

Thor was surprised by the sheer force that pressed him down on the ground. And he was surprised that the Jotun that held a dagger at his throat didn't ice him down. Maybe it was because of the green thing between her and him, but he couldn't really think about that at the moment since this Jotun was threatening his life.

Hela growled again, pressing her dagger more against the Asgardian's throat. "YOU will not hurt our king again, Odinspawn." She growled again and looked right into Thor's eyes. Well, with her one good eye at last.  
"Hela." The voice was strong and Laufey stepped to her, placing his hands on the girl's shoulder. She growled, "Shall I kill the Odinspawn, my king?" The Jotun-king shook his head and stepped back.

Hel sighed and stepped up from the man, snapping her fingers and the ropes disappeared.  
The rest of the group, as well as the Jotuns, hadn't moved a muscle. The Jotuns because they knew if they stepped between the princess and her prey, they would most likely die. The Asgardians because well ... their prince was attacked by a small Jotun who possessed magic. what should they do exactly?

Hela growled again and stepped behind the king, her eyes splashing in white and red at the Asgardians. Thor, who got his senses back, quickly got up and stepped back to his brother. Loki eyed the girl with furrowed eyes. He had something in the back of his mind about this girl. It was behind a barrier of his own magic and he was suspicious about that. Why should he keep the memories about a Jotun away from his mind with his own magic?

Laufey straightened his back and looked down on the warriors "You should have known better than to attack, Thor Odinson. Now I ask you to leave my land and leave my people to ..."  
The giant was cut off by a straight beam in the distant. Hela growled again and made a step towards the light before Laufey stopped her with a simple wave of his hand.

From the beam of light, the Allfather stepped atop of his mount - Sleipnir the eight-legged horse. Laufey sighed, letting his voice travel to the Allfather "Odin - Allfather - king of Asgard and greatest of all Aesir. What brings you to my lands other than your son's sheer idiotic nature?"

Hela laughed quietly and looked to the older Odinspawn, seeing him holding back. She knew if he attacked Laufey a second time he won't live to see another day. But she would most likely also die since Odin was now present. The princess sighed and waved her hand to the soldiers who let their weapons disappear. 

Odin got down from his mount and walked forward. Thor smiled a bit at his father who just looked forward, clearly showing his anger toward the prince and his mindless actions. Loki looked down and tried to make sense of his conflicted mind.  
Hela smirked and looked up to Laufey - to her king. Laufey looked to Odin who stood before him, no weapons drawn.

"Laufey - king of Jotunheim. I am here to apologize for my sons mindless and idiotic behavior. I hope none of your soldiers got hurt? But it seems like you didn't fight before I arrived here. Tell me Laufey - what has happened that left my son so stunned and quiet?"

Hel snickered along with Laufey who spoke again. "Your son came here with the intention to fight and defeat me. But the black-haired one got him back to his senses and they turned to leave. Your son ... well, your son attacked me as they turned away but he could not do more than to merely hit me once before my lieutenant had him pinned to the ground. Don't be afraid though - he won't freeze to death because my lieutenant touched him."

Hela snickered again and flashed a grin up to the king.  
Odin's expression had shifted to confused. "Your lieutenant? Well, who will that be that he can hold my son down?"  
Laufey laughed quietly. "Hela? Would you please step forward."  
The princess snickered again and stepped forward beside the king, simply bowing to the Allfather once. "Odin - king of Asgard. I'm Hela - lieutenant to Laufey and princess to Jotunheim."

Loki's brows furrowed more. Princess? Didn't Laufey have no children? And why was she so ... small?  
Odin laughed deeply "Princess? Well, that is new to me. Anyways. Laufey I have an offer to make."

Hela growled. Oh, he will see what she can do - eventually. For now, she stepped back in Laufey's shadow again. Laufey raised an eyebrow "Please, speak. I'm listening."  
Odin smiled. "As the war shifts further away I suggest we should - after all this time - make peace between our people once and for all."  
Laufey smiled. At long last. "I'm happy to hear you say this, Odin. Now maybe we should discuss this in the palace where it's warmer and the wind isn't as strong?"

Odin nodded "That would be nice, Thank you."  
Laufey smiled. "I'll let my men take care of your horse if it is convenient, and we get to the throne room to discuss?"  
Odin nodded and Laufey gave Hela a hand sign. The girl smiled and walked to one of the soldiers while Laufey walked with two of his soldiers forward into the castle with Odin, the two brothers, and their companions.

Hela sighed and turned to the soldier before her. "Make sure the Throneroom is secure and nobody threatens the king. I'll take care of Odin's mount and I'll watch the borders. Sent to me per the usual if something happens." The soldier quickly nods and goes to do as told.  
Hela took a deep breath and walked to the eight-legged horse which still stood in the icy land.

The Jotun princess smiled at the horse and reached forward "Come here big one. I won't hurt you - just gotta make sure you don't freeze to death."  
The horse got a little closer to her and shook his mane. Hela chuckle and got up to him, her hand transforming into the normal skin color of an Asgardian or Midgardian. The girl caressed the horse's cheek and chuckled when it walked further to her.

"Aren't you just a cutie." She chuckled and took her hand away, which turned blue mere moments after. "But now come. It's cold." The princess smiled and walked, the horse next to her, to the stables in which her own horse stood.  
"Hope you get along. Now I'll have to go and watch over our borders to ensure we don’t get anymore nasty surprises."

##### [This is the new stuff :3]

The Jotun princess chuckled and teleported to the borders. The guards stationed there quickly bowed and the one she had set to watch over the rest when she wasn’t available walked forward. “Lieutenant. What has happened? We saw the sickening light of Bifrost in the distance but we have not gotten word from the palace yet.”

She smiled slightly. Ah, how she loved the borders. Here she was their lieutenant, not the princess who will one day take over Laufey’s throne. “The Heir Odin’s came into our lands wanting a fight. He attacked our king - do not fret, however, for I held him back from doing more damage than he did. And the Allfather”, snarling, from everyone and herself, “Came to hold his own son back as well. He seems to finally see reason and want peace with our people.”

There were grumbles and nods of understanding from around her. She quickly gave new orders to the giants around her while walking to her post - the gate marking the entrance to their kingdom. The world around their borders was even harsher than inside and if you were to be injured out there you were on your own. Inside you could at least call to her through the magic the land possessed on its own.


	5. Slight suspicion

Her right Hand - a giant of exceptional fighting capabilities and a strategist to rival her - went to stand beside her. He was also one of the few who she actually talked to without the air of duty around their conversations - besides Laufey and the priests that is. 

“How do you feel about the Asgardians in the palace?” She sighed and carded her fingers through her hair - which, as everything about her, is split down the middle to black on the side where she looked like a normal frost giant and white on the side where her eye was blind. “I do not like the fact that one who has attacked our king is now feasting upon our food for the sole purpose of making peace with the people who have almost killed all of our people in a war that cost our king his only child.”

The giant next to her nodded slowly and Hel leaned forward, holding herself up by the wall as she looked out and over the lands around their border. “I can only hope that whatever deal the Allfather and our king come to will make them leave us alone.” They stayed like they were, watching over the border wall and the bustling of giants atop it.

After a while of peace for the princess Hel could feel a gentle tug on her magic. Laufey was calling for her, though there was no threat to him, he just wanted her in attendance for something. Though he did not ask her to change from her armor. She excused herself and gave her right-Hand simple orders - continue watching, alert me the moment you see anything unusual, be it inside or outside our borders. Then she teleported herself to the lands between the palace and her home, not far away from the entrance only she used.

\--with Laufey and Odin--

The atmosphere between the kings was tense, even if their conversation could make one belief otherwise. Laufey didn’t trust Odin not to try and wipe out his race a second time but he trusted his lieutenant and heir to make sure he would not succeed in killing even one of their people. Odin didn’t trust Laufey to just ambush them once they were in his halls, but he trusted the strength of his sons and their companions to cut down any attempt from the giants.

As the group stepped into the Palace Laufey did not show them to his Throne Room but rather to the hall where they held festive banquets. The servants saw what their king intended and quickly went to inform the cooks to prepare a feast for the Asgardians and fetch the ale and wine in their cellars. This could mean the difference between the death of many and peace. 

So with that, as the group entered the hall only minutes later servants were rushing around, quickly placing the last goblets along the long table. It was set up in such a way that the king sat with his hair beside himself and whoever he was negotiating at the other’s heir on his other side. Normally, of course, they set the seats differently but this was a negotiation and not the birthday of their princess like it had been the day before. 

“Please, Allfather, let us wait until our tempers have settled before we start our negotiations.” Laufey shot a quick look behind himself to Thor who was still radiating the need to fight. Odin only nodded and they went to sit. Laufey took his seat which was only slightly more imposing than the one Odin took - they were in his lands after all. Thor sat beside his father and Loki sat as close to his brother as he could - which meant sitting just on the edge.

“Where has you lieutenant - the princess - gone?” Odin spoke as the servants filled the goblets where people sat. Laufey took a swing of wine before he answered. “It is her duty to watch over our borders. Your rather prompt … visit has gotten her on edge as well as the warriors we have stationed at the border. She has gone to her post.” He raised his eyebrow slightly and looked over and down to the other king, but Odin only nodded before taking a swing of his own goblet.

“But, if you see it fit for her to be present that can be arranged without any hassle.” The Jotun said, not wanting to see bloodshed because somehow the Allfather thought it disrespectful for his heir not to be present. Odin only let out a deep chuckle. “No need.” Laufey felt that having her with him in the room would help immensely. Especially since even though she was younger than the Odinspawn she held her temper - and her magic - as if she was as old as he himself.

So the king of Jotunheim sends a message through the natural magic of the land which only Loki picked up on, eyeing the Jotun with slight suspicion.


	6. show your power in subtle ways

Hel walked into the Throneroom only to see it deserted. As soon as one of the guards saw her they quickly told her that they were in the festive hall. She sighed. Of course. Quickly making her way through the hallways the servants use until she gets out behind the table. The moment she comes into view of the Guards they bow slightly, alerting everyone at the table to her presence. 

Laufey smiled slightly and waved his hand for her to sit beside him. “Sit, Hel.” She smiles slightly, her frustration and weariness soothed by the king. “My king.” She says with a slight bow before taking her place beside him, taking a swing from the wine one of the servants purred for her. 

Loki was eyeing the girl that had threatened his brother’s life with interest. He could almost feel the magic around her, holding back from lashing out at him, his brother, father, and companions. Nobody commented on her appearance because why wouldn’t Laufey’s heir attend their meeting even if Odin didn’t need her there?

The … thing they were having passed in relative silence and as they moved to the Throne Room Thor’s need for a fight had gone down - mostly because of the ale and wine he had consumed. Hel and he walked right behind their respective kings but as they entered the Throne Room Hel and Laufey walked up to the Throne while the Asgardians remained before the raised platform. Laufey sat and Hel went to stand slightly behind the throne but a simple wave of her king’s hand stopped her and she sat on the armrest of the throne. 

It was a show of power from both of them, from Laufey that he was lounging on the throne seemingly without caring about the Allfather before him. From Hel that she was even allowed to sit where she was and that she was alert to anything in the room. She waved her hand to the guards who stopped closing the doors - another show of power. This was what politics were like, there was not much difference between the realms. You show your power in subtle ways to remind your opponent of it. 

Odin looked up at the two intimidating figures. The Allfather would never voice his worries to anyone, but they were in Laufey’s territory and Thor had attacked the Frostgiant and his son had been stunned into submission by Laufey’s lieutenant - his heir, the princess of Jotunheim, who was such a stunning sight with her blind eye piercingly bright and her hair turning white in a line far too straight for it to be natural, yet it was. He had long ago learned to feel the magic illusions had about them - especially with Loki always so close to himself and using them on more than one occasion (not to mention the glamour he wore constantly and without choice) - and she didn’t have even a sliver of that right now. This wasn’t a situation in which he had the upper hand, no matter that he and both his sons were present.

None of the Asgardians bowed and the air was loaded with unresolved tension while the two kings negotiated the terms of … something resembling a peace treaty. Maybe it was for the best that Laufey had called Hel to him because the Allfather wanted, vehemently, to take one of the Jotuns to Asgard as a “sign of good will” and to “show them their culture” while completely refusing any request from Laufey to do the same.

Hel, fed up with the whole ordeal and itching to get out and train some of the young giants as she had taken to do, suggested something to her king which got him to shut up, and got the attention of the Asgardians in the room.

“Let me go with them, my king. Not at this moment, but tomorrow. But tell them to do so his sons must participate in the training today - it is less than what you wanted before and showing them how we train our young will give me something when they say I might use the information in Asgard to move against them.”

The stillness in the room was almost suffocating as Laufey thought about his lieutenant's proposal. He didn’t want to let her go - he had promised to protect her as if she were his own child, and after losing his firstborn he shouldn’t let her go.

But then again, she was more than capable of defending herself and he would march into Asgard with all of his soldiers should Odin try anything at all to hurt her or use her as leverage in any way. More so than he would for any other of his people, if he was honest with himself.

The thought of letting his lieutenant go was another matter altogether but he knew if she was even talking about leaving she had someone she trusted enough to let them take over her duties for … however long it would take.

“Very well. Odin - Allfather - king of Asgard and greatest of all Aesir, if you so wish for one of my own to be amongst your people then I will send my heir, my lieutenant, the princess of Jotunheim, with you under the condition that your sons may see how we train our young on this day, as my heir requested, to show your our own goodwill. This peace means for both of us to never enter the other’s land uninvited or with ill intent.”

“Very well, Laufey - King of Jotunheim, we will accept these terms. If your heir is to go train your young so soon, why not do it now?” Hel sighed. Asgardians. Laufey only looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow before turning back after a nod from her. “Very well.”

Hel slipped gracefully of his armrest and walked out the Throneroom, by the group of Asgardians, calling the two princes to follow her with a simple “Odinsons.” before leaving the hall.


	7. The fight began

Loki and Thor - after looking at each other for only a moment, quickly turn and follow her. Thor with the determination of fighting this … princess and Loki with curiosity he had been feeling since first laying eyes on her and feeling the magic she possessed. Hel let a simple smirk play over her lips as she waved one of the guards over to herself. 

The giant - knowing what she needed - gave information without needing prompting. “The children our out back play fighting. Do you require anyone to help you, princess?” Hel shook her head. “I do not. But send word to the border - they will want to know where their lieutenant has gone and I do not want to risk panic on our border simply because we are unable to get the information they deserve to them.”

A quick nod from the guard let her attention snap back to where she was going, precisely the gate they were approaching. “If you do not favor freezing until you fingers turn as blue as mine, I would recommend you don’t leave the courtyard.”

She didn’t explain her … warning but rather opened the gate with a flick of her wrist and walked outside. The group was greeted by the sigh of about 10-15 Jotun’s their size play-fighting, trying to get their magic to form the ice and snapping to attention the moment the gate opened.

Shouts of “princess!” and “lieutenant!” came from the various Jotuns and Hel just chuckled. “Quiet.” She didn’t even need to raise her voice for everyone to quiet down within the minute.

Smiling she waved slightly. “I am pleased to see you out and about already. Now, we’ll have a normal session. The only difference will be in the spectators - don’t let yourselves be distracted by them!”

“Yes ma’m!” All of them shouted in unison and she smiled, clapping her hands together. “Beautiful. Now - pairs. I wanna see hand-on-hand combat without using weapons!” 

Thor and Loki watched with fascination as every single Jotun in the courtyard followed her orders and she began making rounds around them, correcting stances.

Loki went to stand a bit to the side while Thor made his way to the fighters. He was still itching to fight at least one Jotun and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Without looking up from where she was correcting a stance Hel sighed. “If you want so dearly to fight, Odinspawn, then ask. Don’t provoke my students.”

Thor grumbled quietly. “Well then, Heir Laufey’s. I ask you for a fight.” Hel turned around to face him, a slight grin on her face. “Very well.” She waved one of the guards over to watch over the young while she walked to the raised fighting area further back from the door. Loki followed, curious to see how the lieutenant fought.

“Now, Odinspawn, two choices. Either we both fight dirty - you with your hammer, I with magic and whatever else each of us has at our disposal. Or this is simple hand-to-hand; strength against agility, if you so will.” Hel looked at the Asgardian expectantly who just grumbled before leaving his hammer next to his brother. 

“I say we fight both ways! Let us start with hand-to-hand.” Thor stepped onto the platform as well and Hel smirked widely. “Very well. Do not worry yourself over touching me, Odinspawn. I will not freeze you until your are none but a statue which once drew breath.” While the girl said this, a greenish shimmer set over her body, the same that had saved Thor from being frozen one time in the past.

The Asgardian only nodded gruffly and went into position opposite from the lieutenant. By now the fighting around them had stopped and the Jotuns flocked around the fighting area. Loki could feel their anticipation in the air, though the older guards seemed grim, their hands in a position like they would draw their weapons at any moment. Loki understood the tension because he knew Thor and he wouldn’t hold back. But also, it seemed as if the Guards were expecting having to call for a healer at any moment. And, from the grins on their faces, not for their princess.

Hel and Thor both went into their respective stances while one of the Jotuns took his place on the backside of the fighting area. Thor was looking to intimidate; his whole stance making him look bigger than he was. Hel, on the other hand, was looking completely relaxed; she was slightly bouncing on the balls of her bare feet and he fists weren’t curled as tightly as one would have thought.

The Jotun which had taken his place on the backside of the plattform raised his hand and looked at both fighters. “You will begin when I lower my arm. You will not leave the fighting area. You will only use hand-to-hand combat - no weapons, no magic, no powers. If one of you leaves the area, doesn’t comply with the rules, goes unconscious, gets severely injured or gives up the other wins.”

Hel smirked slightly as the Jotun looked at both of them again before his arm shot down and the fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always apriciated! :3


End file.
